You're my type of heroin
by fairydustonangelwings
Summary: Sam discovers that he has an addiction
1. Chapter 1

It was past the closing time, but I was still sitting on the bar stool, not giving a damn about the bitching and bickering of the man behind the counter who was trying to make me go home. "I have not home!" I almost shouted. And yeah, it was fucking true; I had no home, not anymore. While he lived, _HE_ was my home and…and now he was fucking dead. So, yeah basically my home died along with him.

I finally got drunk enough, or not for I certainly wanted to collapse in a gutter once I was out of the bar, but I was walking strait. The motel was close and the cool night air made wonders. Fuck! I was almost sober once I unlocked the door to my…yeah Sammy that's it…_my_ motel room.

"Where the hell have you been?" no! NO! NO! I wanted to shout, yell my lungs out, punch the shit out of the bastard who was playing tricks on me. "I asked 'where have you been'?" His voice was pissed.

"You…"the hell was I supposed to say? I wanted to grab him and pull him close into my arms and let him claim me, but this wasn't right, this wasn't my brother. I gave it another try.

"You're not HIM" I said. I tried hard, but I couldn't stop the river of tears that was flowing freely from my eyes now. He came to me and took me into a tight hug. The smell, the feel of him, the warmth of his skin…oh this was my drug, purer then heroin...this…the feel of Dean's arms around me.

"I don't know how or why, but I've got another night here Sam. And I plan to make the most out of it."


	2. Chapter 2

He came draped in moonlight. His eyes were still that beautiful shade of emerald green, but his hard skin was white. Pale-white, just like it was when he died in my arms. All my will power was gone and I let him take over. Take over me; take over my feelings, my life, my everything. He was my everything and I couldn't deny him anything! We started kissing and he quickly undressed me. I was finally letting go of the feelings I had, for a long time, suppressed and I was giving into my brother…my lover.

I felt his hand on my heart and I opened my eyes. It hit me like a hammer, the pain that I saw in those beautiful emeralds. I was still alive and he was dead… gone from this Earth, this life, from me.

"Oh Dean", I sighed, almost like a broken cry and pressed my lips to his. He didn't say any words; he didn't have to say any words. I took off his clothes and I stood there, looking dumbly at him. I never in my whole life have noticed just how damn beautiful my brother was. Sure I knew he was beautiful, but this, now, right here, with the moon light coming through the window and beaming off of his white skin, his deep green eyes and those lush, full beautiful lips made me even harder then I already was.

He towed me to the bed and laid me down on my back. He started kissing me again and I kissed him back, plunging my tongue in his mouth and exploring every inch of his sweet, hot mouth. Our tongues dance a tango and we resealed each other for dominance, but I finally gave in and let his top mine. He started kissing down the column of my neck towards my chest. He rested above each nipple turning them into small pebbles with his mouth and tongue. I couldn't believe the moans that where coming out of my own mouth. It was amazing having Dean here like this, it was Heaven on Earth, even if only I knew deep down inside that it was only for one night and tomorrow…all my coherent thoughts were gone from my head when Dean wrapped his hand around my heaving, leaking cock. He gave two strokes and I was putty in his hands. Then he lowered his head until his breath was ghosting over the head and I shut my eyes closed. He took me into his mouth, inch by agonizing inch. He didn't stop until he had my whole cock in his hot mouth. Then he started sucking, slowly at first, dragging me to that sweet place where nothing counts. I was getting close and he noticed that. He started really sucking this time and he brought me to the edge with every up stroke of his mouth. It took me all of two seconds and I was cumming inside of Deans' mouth and my brother swallowed my whole load. He reached up to my mouth and kissed me and I could taste myself on his tongue. He kept kissing me until the after-shocks of my orgasm had passed. When I wanted to return the favor he shook his head and pulled a small bottle from the inside of his jeans. Where in the Hell didn't my brother, my dead and buried brother, who was now probably just the image of my imagination, found lube? But it didn't matter, 'cause Dean pooped the bottle cap and he had lube on his fingers in no time and his long fingers where caressing my hole. He started opening me. He worked meticulously, just as he always did. I was moaning and the pain I had felt at first was now pure pleasure. When he finally thought I was ready for him he smeared lube into his hand and gave his cock one or two strokes to coat himself with the thick gel. He aligned his cock with my entrance and slowly pushed in. it didn't hurt as much as I thought it would, it just burned a shallow burn which soon turned into pleasure. My own cock was again rock hard getting even harder at the feeling of being so fucking full. Dean gave me time to adjust with this new intrusion inside my body and he kissed me all over my face and neck. I rocked my hips a little when I was ready for him to carry on and he started moving ever so slowly. It was amazing. I was having sex with my brother, my best friend and now my lover and I wanted it to never end. This feeling, this, tonight, having him here in my arms and tomorrow he will go made me break and I was crying. He understood why I had tears in my eyes and he kissed them away, kissing me with all he was and laying his heart on the ground for me.

We were both getting close to the edge and soon we were both cumming, him buried deep inside of me and me all over our stomachs. We kissed each other to sleep.

Morning came and with it took Dean away from me and I yet again turned into drinking and barely hunting. I started going with Ruby. She saved me, from what I do not now. Maybe from myself. I always had my mind filled with that night with Dean and I wanted him back, just as much as I wanted revenge for him being taken away from me.

When Bobby came with Dean at his side…When I saw him standing there…All I could do was to try and kill him again because this couldn't be my brother. But what the Hell? Why was I doing this all over again? When I realized that this was really Dean, my Dean, his hug hurt, because I knew he didn't remember the night we spent together. But when we were finally left alone, Dean kissed me and told me that he remembered that night at that everything about it was true.

I finally realized that this here, my brother, my best friend, my 'father', my lover, having him here with me forever, having him buried deep inside me was my very own very pure type of heroin. Him Dean Winchester, my brother…my heroin, my power!

_Sorry it took so long for me to update. Hope you enjoy. And please review. _


End file.
